


Magical Moments(witch and demon collection)

by DSDUKE



Series: witch&DemonAU [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Demons, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Laundry, Magical Accidents, Sharing Clothes, Witchanddemonau, Witches, gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Collection of which and demon shorts
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Series: witch&DemonAU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979528
Kudos: 8





	1. Bubble trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie try her hands at laundry..does not go as well for the witch

“Shut up.”

“I’m not saying anything.”

“You’re laughing.”

He was, and he was sorry for it, sort of. “That's not talking.”

Connie turned towards him, her nose flared in anger and embarrassment as she watched her familiar shiver, holding back his chuckles.

“How did this happen, though?” He snickered, looking at the waist-deep, bubble-filled room. His lady sat in the center. He couldn't see anything under her neck, but he figured her clothes were thoroughly soaked. Her hair stuck to her face and her glasses smudged with a dark bubbly substance.

He thought her adorable. 

“I was trying to learn a spell...” She turned away, finding the ceiling much more interesting than Steven’s teasing grin.

“Emphasis on trying, huh?” He leaned on the doorway. “You know water spells aren’t your strong suit, Connie. You’re way too fiery.” 

“Well, I wanted to increase my skill set. There’s nothing wrong with that.” She retorted.

“Oh! Of course not.” His voice was full of a faux shock. He gave her a dramatic scoff. “To even dream of hindering and not being supportive of your magical growth, well, that would make me unworthy to be your familiar.” He chuckled before he spoke in his usual tone, “Water, though? Thought you hated those kinds of spells.”

“I mean...It’s not like that...water spells, they have their uses.” The witch offered coolly. “Even if some are needlessly complex for a small thing,” She whispered under her breath.

“So what spells were in the gist of learning? Something useful, I would fathom.”

“Hmm? Uh..”

“From the large result.” He waved his hand to acknowledge the state of the room. ”Gotta be something for our work. A subduing spell, perhaps?” He gave her a prideful smirk as he popped one of the floating bubbles, the very slight fragrant aroma hitting his nose.

“Uh. yeah.” She nodded in bluff. “A total spell for easy subduing of demons.”

“Really, you must have used a lot of magic to get all this.” Steven grinned. “What’s the name of it?”

“Hmm?” Connie looked at him pointedly as her mind tried to come up with a believable name.

“The name, My lady. The spell’s name, what is it?”

“That’s not important.” 

"I think it is; how else can I fulfill my duty as a familiar and help you master this spell."

"Heh-heh. It's ok. No need for that." The witch chuckled bashfully. "Besides, I don't recall the name at the moment… Silly me."

The demon hummed in suspicion before letting out a snicker. "That's fine… It's just this spell... These bubbles... Look and smell oddly familiar.

"You...You've encountered this spell before?" She asked as dread ran up her spine.

"Encountered...I've performed this spell...quite a bit actually when I was living with the temps." He kissed his teeth, mischievousness radiating off of him as his grin grew. "My Intelligent, beautiful, fiery lady."

Connie grimaced at the teasing yet loving tone. She could feel it coming.

"Why would you need to perform a cleansing spell of this magnitude or at all?" 

The embarrassment she felt from his smirk was tangible. "I was trying to do the laundry." 

"Laundry?"

She nodded, her face a dark maroon. "You always do the domestic stuff around here...I wanted to take some of the burdens off you."

'My wonderful lady.' The demon shook his head, touched at her attention. 'You do know we have both a washer and dryer, right?"

"I'm quite aware of that!" She pouted, crossing her arms. "It was too hard to use, that's all."

Steven couldn't disagree; it wasn't your standard washer. " Violet chose it"

"That explains a whole lot, actually. " She sighed. "It's a very temperamental piece of machinery."

"So you tried to use the machine and...

"And it didn't pan out, ok!" She interrupted, humiliated. "I took the rest of the clothes…"

"The rest?" 

"Let me finish!" she ordered with a strained smile, eyes blazing.." I found a cleansing spell…. And this was the result...A workshop full of magically produced bubbles and water...A clean failure, so to speak." She sighed as she threw her bare arms up. " You can laugh now. I think I'm gonna drown myself. "

"My lady...My sweet lady." He could stop the chuckles from coming.

"That's it, laugh at my foolishness." 

"I'm not. I swear."

"Yeah, sure… Mind helping me with all this then."

"That's what i'm here for." 

It took all of two minutes for Steven to clear the room. A simple glow of his eyes and snap of his fingers and the water started to recede into the center of the room like running into a drain as the bubbles popped leaving its floral fragrance In the air, revealing Connie’s drenched clothes stuck, slightly shivering form and a small pile of clothes. 

It was ten minutes after that that the two of them were relaxing in the living room. Connie was lying back on his lap in a comfy robe, hood up and hiding her face, trying to drown out his laughing.

“You looked so adorable, the perfect look of abashment and wonder.” 

“Come on, don’t tease me, you devil. I tried to do something nice.” She looked up at her demonic love, poking his nose. “ You could give me some credit.” 

“Credit?” He kissed her fingertips, causing her to giggle. “ Really, you flooded your workshop and overly drenched our clothes in magic soap suds.” Giving her another kiss on her palm. 

“You didn’t mind me being wet, and drying was easy enough, right, my dapper demon?“ She smiled with a sigh as he kissed her wrist mark.

“I guess.” A kiss upon her forehead. “I did appreciate your attempt, though. My fiery lady.”

“Yeah? Even with how it ended.”

He nodded with a smile. “Yeah, even with how it ended. You: wet and adorable. Looking completely guilty and out of your element.” He bit his lip to try to keep the laughing down. 

“Oh, shut up.” She smiled in embarrassment before holding his cheeks and pressing her lips to his

The demon slowly broke the kiss smiling back. “This is not convincing to be quiet, you hot witch.”

“Maybe, I need to get deeper then .”

As they were about to kiss again, a voice resounded from the basement.

“WHY IS THERE SMOKING CRATER WHERE THE WASHER AND DRYER SHOULD BE?!!” Violet's voice yelped from below.

“Connie... You didn’t.” Steven’s cheeks turned pinkish purple as he broke down into giggles for the umpteenth time that day. 

“I panicked!” 

Is that why you used a spell? You blew up the washer and the dryer!?” He wiped his eyes as he howled in laughter, throwing his head back.

“It’s not that funny!” Connie exclaimed as she turned burgundy under her hood and folded her arms. 

Steven looked at his lady as he calmed down, dipping back down, smirking. 

“What?” Connie accused side-eyeing him.

“I’m so happy to have you, My lady.” He spoke truthfully and full of love at his pouting lady 

Connie sighed before giving him a peck snuggling close to him. “You’re lucky; I love you.”

“Yeah, I am.”


	2. Draped in Dapper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the murder of the washing machine, Stevdn wakes up to sight, he never wants to forget

Steven yawned as he walked down from his room. Awoken by the scent of breakfast being made. "Guess Violet got an early start." He said, drowsiness in his voice as he turned the corner to the kitchen.. and subtly turned back around, his face purple with a blush as he stood around the corner. He peeked around, and sure enough, the visage was still there. 

His lady, humming a jazzy tune as she slightly swayed in place while she cooked breakfast, still in her sleepwear, something he saw her in before. 

If it was her regular sleepwear.

What she was wearing now was only _'Sleepwear'_ due to the technicality of her actually sleeping in it for the night. What she was wearing now was a piece of an ensemble, an attire, an iconic uniform even. ..And he would know.

It was his, after all.

 ** _'But I can't make it that appealing._ **' The demon thought as he watched the show, with not-so-innocent but always loving appreciation.

His lady...His fiery lady, with her hair down and music coming from her core, wore a silky light pinkish-purple button-up with a bit of a frill collar and ruffled sleeves; that was simultaneously teasingly short and adorably big on her. The shirt itself reached mid-thigh and hung loosely off her right shoulder, showing a bluish strap of her bra. The way the sunlight hit the shirt made it slightly translucent, allowing the silhouette of her curves to be displayed, not unlike that of a spotlight on a curtain.

”Oh, gotta get him his grapes.” 

He watched as she opened the fridge door and slightly bent forward at the waist before turning away; the slight peek of purple cloth and brown flesh forever burnt in his memory.

“ Now, **THIS** is what we should wake up to. Everyday.” The slightly perverted whisper of Violet resounded in his ear... “ Our boon in our clothes, an innocently teasing...What did our counterpart call his Connie....”

“Minx.”Steven could only growl in a mixture of agreement and annoyance. 

“Right. Almost makes me forgive her for breaking the washing machine. Almost.” 

Steven chuckled as he heard the irritation in the ‘shadow’ voice. Violet really did lay into the witch with his reprimands...It was funny, actually, to see the woman nod her head in shame as Violet discussed the proper use of fire and cleansing spells to her and the struggle he had to go through to acquire such a magic washer and dryer. 

“You can’t really blame her for being shocked by a living washing and dryer.”

“ She’s 19 and done so much more than deal with sentient laundry machines! Violet sighed. “ She might be our beautiful boon, but you baby her too much.”

“She’s my lady; it’s my privilege as a familiar to make her life as easy as possible.” 

Violet groaned before making his presence disappear. Steven smirked as he turned back around to watch her reach for the plates in the overhead cabinet.

"My lady."

Steven would have laughed at how surprised the witch looked if the speed of her turning around didn't flare the hem of the up, showing a flash of bare thigh and hips. His surprise and blush was doubled when he saw the three tops buttons were undone.

"Steven, good morning." She grinned before looking a bit worried. "You ok there?" She cupped his face in her palms before bringing his foreheads to her, humming at the feel of his skin.

"My...My lady?" 

"You're flush-faced." Connie interrupted. "You don't feel hot, though. "

"I'm not ill at all. " Steven smirked as he held her hands. "Matter a fact, I'm having the best morning ever and all thanks to you, My Lady."

"Oh, really, and why is that?" She teased.

"Well, getting breakfast by beauty...It's something to be happy about, isn't?" he responded with a smirk, moving a bit closer to her.

"Uh-huh.." 

"I'm serious." He chuckled at her accusatory look.

"And it has nothing to do with the fact that you were stealing peeks at me for the last fifteen minutes."

The demon jaw dropped at the witch's grin as she rested her hands on his broad shoulders. "You thought I didn't feel your presence, my peeking partner."

Steven checked as he folded his hands on the curve of her back. "When did you become a tease, My lady?"

Connie's cheeks heated up at the husk in his voice, still looking up at him with a smile. "Well... the chance was provided to me...Besides, it's Sunday... I don't have a work shift, nor are there any hunts to be had…" She stole a peck on his lips. "I can just be a...semi-normal girl."

"You're too weird to be normal. " 

She chuckled. "Normality overrated anyway."

"True." He drank in her form with a small smile, "So...It's Sunday, which means."

"Pajamas all day."

"You mean my shirt all day."

"Oh!" she arched an eyebrow," were you going to wear this today?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "It was a possibility."

"Aww." She pouted in jest. "I regret to inform you... " She popped the collar of the shirt, giving him a smug look. "This is mine now."

"Really now." He kissed his teeth.

"Yup." She nodded "after tossing and turning all night; I am laying claim to this as my new sleepwear." 

"Doesn't seem like it provided you a good night's sleep. If it kept you up."

"Oh, that was before I found this." She snickered. "It was hot last night. Sheets left me a bit sweaty, but then I found this.." She teasingly pinched the collar. "and had the best sleep of the season." 

"My shirt from yesterday." He whispered as his hands found her hips.

"Your freshly worn shirt, yes." She snickered ."I thought it was just a style choice..but your clothes really do have some ventilation to them…" She gazed into his purple eyes, caressing the protrusion of his left horn with her thumb, getting a small pur from the taller hybrid. "Or maybe you left some magic lingering within your clothes."

"There is." He admitted, " It's how I stay cool and stylish all year round."

She pursed her lips, "Explains, my restful sleep." 

"Sleeping in the clothes of a demon." He chuckled, only for Connie to hit his chest as she stuck out her tongue.

"Blah! no." She giggled. "sleeping in the clothes of _my demon."_

"Is that so?" the purple flared a bit more at her words.

Marooned face, Connie nodded. "It felt like you were holding me throughout the night." She grinned at his shy smile before kissing him a bit more tenderly, making him shiver with affection.

She broke the kiss giving him a playful grin.

"Which is why this is mine now."

Steven laughed as he kissed the corner of her mouth as he held her tight. "You're just gonna take my clothes, huh."

"Yes...Yes, I am" she kissed the tip of his nose. "They look better on me anyway."


	3. Unwind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They needed this

After the day they had... They need this moment...

Today.

Today was an incredibly hard one, and in their line of work, that could mean death. Luckily that wasn't the case. Still, it drained them.

It was supposed to be like any other demon hunt. They'd pick up clues, follow its trail, then defeat it. 

Easy enough.

Except it wasn't. Finding it was easy enough, didn't hide its trail of destruction from anyone, much less a teen witch and her teen demon partner. It didn't scurry when they announced their attention.

It smirked actually and turned its sight to Steven before asking her partner a very peculiar question.

"How do you think you taste over a spitfire?"

It got an answer, being doused in flames.

It screamed and howled in pain before finally dropping to its knees, defeated and dead, roasted thoroughly. Its body should've crumbled, leaving the gem... like all demons...That didn't happen.

Instead, out of the demons' corpse came a slightly smaller version of their opponent. Same grayish skin, bead-like green eyes, orcish stature, only being as tall as Steven with less muscle mass, opposed to the towering menace it thought it was a moment ago.

The demon got wise pretty quick as it stared into Steven's eyes, and with its new wisdom, did the smart thing.

It ran from them.

Five hours of running, of chasing, of continuing defeating this demon had them sweaty, dirty, foul-smelling, tired, annoyed..and needy for relaxation.

Which is why they needed this moment.

As soon as they walked into their shared home, the witch made a beeline for the bathroom, stripping her clothes as she did and tossing on the floor without care. Steven would usually complain or tease, but he was in the same mindset as her but had to wait for his shower. He just hoped she didn't take too long as he picked up her discarded clothing and tossed them into the hamper.

He decided to set a calming mood in their living room, conjuring some flowers for his garden into a vase and placing them on a table, as well as a couple of candles, lighting them. They gave off a sweet relaxing scent of Sage, Chamomile, Lavender, and Thyme and gave the red room a nice cozy dim glow. He finished the setting by turning on some smooth jazz.

He smiled at his work and smiled deeper as he heard her coming out of the bathroom, yelling that it was free. He took off running following the same attitude of reckless discarding of clothing as his lady.

Connie, now feeling so fresh and so clean (clean) in a very light blue house dress, with a pair of denim shorts and a white tank top, her hair in a loose ponytail; shook her head as she saw Steven clothes on the floor, opting to put them in their shared hamper. Hearing the light music and smelling scents from the room made her curious. She was touched when she peered in, seeing her dapper demon work.

Touched, but it missed something. With a snap of her fingers, she marched into the kitchen, got a bowl from the cabinet, and various fruits from the fridge. She carefully placed in the bowl Grapes, cherries, and mixed berries. She sliced apples, oranges, mango, and banana, before adding them as well. She gathered some pistachio, almonds, and pumpkin seeds and placed them in also. 

She looked at her relaxing mix of treats with pride before carrying it into the room and placing it between the candles, right in the center of the table, not far out of their reach at all, no matter how they positioned themselves on the couch.

"That looks good." A gruff, flirtatiously teasing voice said from behind as clawed palms held her stomach gently, and a horned head rested upon her shoulder.

Usually, she would fight his hold, make him work for it before reluctantly deciding to give in. Right now... 

"Just doing my part." Connie stated as she placed her hands on tops of his holding them there as she snuggled into his embrace and bare chest, and as she gave him, nuzzling smiled against his cheek.

"Couch, Steven?"

"Couch, my lady."

She guided him to their furniture and sat him first before laying her head against his sweatpants covered thigh as she laid down stretched on the couch, her left leg dangling off a bit.

She reached for a couple of grapes to feed him as he stroked her head affectionately. Satisfied sighs, slight chewing, and light music were the only noise in the room as they immersed themselves in the calming, relaxing aura of the place and the affection of each other.


	4. Hitting the scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demon and which hits empire

Connie couldn't help the small grin on her face as she watched her partner in demon hunting eyes twinkled at the sights before him. Their job took them to the Metropolitan Museum of Music in Empire City, and ever since they took a step within the city limits, Steven went into tourism mode...Camera and all.

He took shots of the billboards and advertisements. Of the bronze bull in the middle of Hattan Empire Square. Of the statue valor and freedom on freedom island. Of her eating a slice of Brooklyn pizza and various food places Empire's famous for. 

Like the little demon foodie, he is. 

They rode the subway, the bus line, and took a cab, because 'it's what you do in Empire city' as he stated. She could say no effortlessly, but she'd rather die than remove her demonic cohort smile from his face.

She allowed herself to be dragged in a window-shopping excursion from one shop to another, looking at electronics, little trinkets (both magical and not), even trying on clothing at Hacy's. Of course, he took pictures of all that as well. 

Finally, at the end of the sightseeing tour was the museum itself and it was a beautiful place, better than that, it was close at the moment, so they had free reign to appreciate exhibits showcasing the life and music of excellent's all over, all through time, across all genres. Connie wasn't as musically inclined as Steven, but she couldn't help but feel completely in awe. 

Each exhibit had an audio compilation of the subject's greatest hits that can be listened to. She happened to find a specific jazz musician that Steven listens to. As she was going to call the demon over, she was caught off guard with his hand out to her, slightly bowing to her, giving her his ever-charming smile.

She accepted with a smug, slightly glowing smile. Her demon was smooth as ever as she allowed herself to be led in their dance, something of an upbeat modern waltz, as the music of his favorite smooth jazz musician played and echoed off the empty museum halls.

She giggled gently as they twirled and spun and glided across the museum, being held by her demon around her waist and by her hand, interlocked by their fingers, hers gently on his nape. As the song ended, he gave her a dip and pulled her back up against him.

Her hand on his chest, breathing in tandem with him eyes meeting his.. slowly closing the gap between their giggling lips….

"ARRRRRRRRRGGHHH!!!!"

The sound of a roar turned their attention eastward towards the polka exhibits. They looked at each in reluctant defeat, as duty called... Steven moved in first, kissing his lady hand, before wisping forward. 

"So much for a perfect end." Connie sighed, shaking her head with a smirk, before rushing to assist her partner, familiar and bestfriend.


	5. Slashers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie and Steven discuss slasher movies villans

\---slashers---

Connie laughed as she popped A strawberry into her mouth. "So stupid." Snuggling and leaning back more into Steven as he held her closer, with his chuckle.

The two were resting on her bed watching a slasher fic called _Jagged Blade of the Jazzman_ , a favorite to put on during their 'bonding' nights. It was campy, cheesy, and stupid, but in a 'so bad it's good kind of way.' Plus, the gothic jazz soundtrack made Steven smile, and the witch couldn't resist seen her demons 'dapper' grin.

She, herself, found entertainment on ragging on it. "So stupid, isn't he suppose to be a merc? why is he running away from Jazzman?" She shook her head.

"Well, he's a slasher. Why wouldn't he?"

"Cause Tray's a merc with over 200 successful missions?" She responded incredulously, "And Jazzman is just a town murderer, with a strange fetish for jazz." She added.

"No insulting the jazz, flame." Steven reprimanded with a muzzle to her collar, making her shriek and squirm, "Raspberry?" He opened his mouth, expectantly getting one place on his tongue by a teasing finger. He kissed said finger before it pulled away, evoking a giggle from his lady. 

"Ooo! Good batch, but as I was saying." Steven smacked his lips, savoring the taste of the fruit, "He's a slasher. It makes sense to retreat from him. Especially with his nigh unstoppability." 

"Which is another thing, how is he all of a sudden this opposing figure of power, when the only thing that happened was he was left for dead by his music rival." She retorted 

"Okay yeah, the plot and legend are dumb, but still, he was made to be a slasher. They got those aspects right."

"I guess, but I can only suspend my disbelief so much."

"Why would you at all?" He answered, receiving a narrow-eyed stare from his partner.

"Cause it's a slasher movie?"

"Exactly." He pointed to the screen, "Slashers are annoying to fight. Let alone hunt."

Connie took a deep breath before pausing the movie. "Steven, my gem...My dapper demon." She removed the bowl of fruit between her thighs to sit up on her knees and face Steven. Connie slipped her chin in the crevices between her thumbs and index fingers before pointing at the demon. "Are you telling me...That _**Slashers**_ are a type of demon?"

Steven laughed, "No. Of course not."

Connie narrowed her eyes.

"They're homunculi of dead vengeful alchemists."

"What?!" The witch yelled in surprise

"Yeah..." Steven arched an eyebrow, smirking a bit, "didn't you know this? It's rudimentary knowledge in alchemy and demonology."

"I'm a witch with aptitude glyphs, transformations, and elemental spells!" She affirmed, "I never even looked into such things...So," she rubbed her head, "Have you faced a slasher before?"

"Yeah..." The demon sighed in exasperation. "Annoying things to deal with because they don't die..." He paused for a moment. " Actually, they do die...They just won't stay dead. It's why a team of hunters usually does slashers hunts."

"They're that strong?" 

Steven scoffed "Some are strong, but they all 'die' like anyone else. Just that death is teleportation for them."

Connie blinked thrice, "So all the times the slasher corpse mysteriously disappeared..."

"It was teleporting to another place to continue its mission. Whatever it might be."

"So how do you kill a slasher..for good?" Connie asked, intrigue in her bones.

"For good?" Steven guffawed, "Ha! You don't. There's no gem or any real weak point." He groaned, "they are annoying fights of attrition, wear them down 'til they have to recharge for another year or so."

"Sheesh, don't know what's more annoying, ghost or slashers?" She stated as she laid back upon him.

"Slashers definitely, the ghost would stay dead after being burnt by your blaze. Slasher would keep coming back."

"Oh, so they are like you." She teased, getting a flirty grin.

"I am the happy moth to your flame, my lady." He leaned over, moving closer to her lips. "Light of my life."

"Sure, I'm not too hot to handle." She but her lips as she held his cheeks, " you might get burned." 

"Well, I was one to dance in the fire; let me show you."

She chuckled gently before his lips captured hers, and all thoughts of Jazzman and his victims were forgotten.


End file.
